Five-SeveN
The Five-SeveN, or ES Five-seven, as it was previously known, is one of the pistols featured in the ''Counter-Strike'' series. Overview The Five-seven is a weak semi-automatic pistol originally available only to the Counter-Terrorists. In Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, it was available to both Counter-Terrorists and Terrorists up until the most recent update which restricts its sale to Counter-Terrorists only again. It is expensive, even though it doesn't do very much damage. Its advantages are armor piercing, high rate of fire and accuracy, and 20 round clip. Despite these facts, the Five-seven is one of the least popular pistols in Counter-Strike and Counter-Strike: Source, but gained popularity with the release of Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, since it does more damage unlike in the previous games. In Counter-Strike: Global Offensive it costs $650 instead of $750. Properties The Five-seven is light weapon. While wielded, the player's movement speed is 250 units per second, meaning they suffer no speed reduction. The Five-seveN is one of the many weapons able to shoot underwater. Advantages *Very accurate *Large magazine size (20 rounds) *Low recoil and spread *Effective against Kevlar wearer compared to most other pistols. *Quiet Disadvantages *Low damage *Quite expensive, especially for its low damage. ($750) *The limited capabilites of this pistol are comparable with the Glock as these weapons are not always highly favored like other high-end pistols it is supposed to outperform. Gameplay Tactics *You can double tap with this pistol. Using this technique to score headshots will give you easy kills. *Since most players use armor, this weapon can be used to an advantage because its ammunition is less affected by Kevlar than most of the other pistols. *Crouching with this weapon can improve accuracy drastically, even while shooting fast at a long range. *At short range, crouch and aim for the head. If the enemy has full health without a helmet, it will require another shot to any part of the body. If they have a helmet, 2-3 more shots may be needed. *Spray may work if your opponents are not very skilled or are distracted. *It would be smart to try and get around enemies without alerting them with the Five-Seven rather than fighting head on. *This pistol can be quite helpful in either weakening or finishing off enemy players. *The Five-SeveN is often used in conjunction with the Tactical Shield by some bots. Countertactics *Use any fully-automatic weapon or long range weapon. *Larger caliber pistols, such as the Desert Eagle, can kill a Five-Seven user easily. Achievements ''Counter-Strike: Source'' Weapon Trivia *Although this pistol has no silencer, it truly works as if it is silenced, as it sounds quiet. When you hit a bot player from behind, they won't notice you. (confirmed on CS 1.6 version) *This weapon has almost the exact same rate of fire as the P228. *If the Five-Seven and ES C90 are both equipped at once, they will draw from one pool of 100 rounds due to sharing cartridges *It is one of only two guns that will not get an instant kill from a headshot at close quarters, the other being the Glock. *Until Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, the Five-Seven was the least altered handgun in the CS series. In other words, the design of the weapon has remained the same for the longest time. *Unlike other Counter-Strike games, Five-Seven is one of the most used handguns in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, mainly on first/pistol round. *The Five-seveN in Global Offensive has the same draw and reload animations as the P2000, P250 and the Glock-18 Gallery :Main article: ES Five-seven/Gallery External links *FN Five-seven at Wikipedia Category:Pistols Category:Weapons